This proposal is for a five-year renewal of our current NCI support: T32CA09510 (Surgical Oncology Research Training Program). The main aim of the Surgical Oncology Research Program at Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) is to strengthen academic surgical oncology research and to stimulate interest in basic research related to oncology. To achieve our objective the proposed Program with its large applicant pool designed to attract and develop the most promising and committed Surgical Oncologists in the country. Research opportunities are available in several laboratories within the Department of Surgery as well as laboratories at SKI related to immunology, immunopathology, genetics, and molecular biology. Additional training is available in Medical and Radiation Oncology and Biostatistics. Our records over the past 15 years show that we have been successful in attracting high quality surgeons early in their training who have gone on to make significant contributions in basic and clinical research related to oncology. The impressive publication record of these candidates and the academic positions that they hold upon leaving the Program records this. Our proposed Training Program is clearly based on our record and demonstrated need to develop young surgeons in Surgical Oncology training.